The Real Thing
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: A secret admirer has their sights set out on Tyson and sends him on a search but will he find what he truly wants. Contains shounenai. Tysonx?
1. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N:** I know its a day early but who could wait. This is the first of my two valentines fics and with a different pairing as well.

* * *

"Wake up Tyson," Max was shaking him and almost pushed him off the bed. 

"Geez what do you want," Tyson muttered, with one eye open. "It's too early in the morning."

"Look someone sent you a card and chocolates." Max presented him with the gifts.

Almost immediately Tyson dove for the sweets and started to wolf them down.

"Fine I'll read the card for you," Max said and opened the envelope, taking out the card he started to read aloud. "D_ear Tyson, I hope you enjoy these fine Swiss chocolates. Go to the park to receive your next present. From your secret admirer_. Ohhh looks like someone has it in for you."

Rushing down the stairs Max couldn't wait to tell everyone the exciting news and to see how they would react, while Tyson struggled to reach the bathroom. It seemed that today would be a very long day.

"Isn't it romantic Tyson has a secret admirer and he wants him to go to the park." Max announced to the Bladebreakers who were in the kitchen having breakfast.

Kai instantly spat out a mouthful of coffee in utter disbelief upon hearing that. Rei blinked in surprise and then a smile formed on his lips. Kenny let go of a jar of strawberry jam luckily he caught it in time and placed it safely onto the table.

"What are you getting me," asked Rei eagerly.

"Hmm you'll just have to wait till tonight, kitten." Kai said softly into his ear.

Rei hid his impatience and decided to save his present for later on as well. After getting ready the boys made their way to the park passing happy, affectionate couples along the way.

"Alright we're here," Tyson looked round for any signs.

"Look there's an arrow," Kenny said pointing to one stuck on a tree. "Maybe their for you Tyson."

"There's only one way to find out," Max said, and began to follow the arrows which incidentally lead them all around the park.

Until they reached the last arrow which was pointing down towards a flower bed kneeling Tyson reached in and removed a bunch of flowers and a small pouch.

"Hydrangeas," Tyson said and took in the scent of the violet coloured flowers. "These are my mum's favorite flowers. I wonder what's in the-"

All of a sudden a ringing sound came from the blue pouch, drawing the string Tyson revealed a shiny new cell phone.

"Which button do I press?" Tyson asked as he pressed any one.

"Give me that," Max said, snatching it away from him.

"The message says; the phone is a way for me to give you the next directions. Its nearly lunchtime so you'd probably be hungry I've arranged for you and your friends to eat at Sparky's. It may not be a candlelight dinner but for you its the next best thing. Don't worry I'll always be nearby."

"Oh my god he's stalking me," Tyson said hysterically. "I bet he's watching us right now he might be one of those obsessive, crazy fans."

"Don't flatter yourself," said Kai bluntly.

"Yeah you can't jump to conclusions, it could be a girl we don't know that," Rei said, admiring the pretty flowers. "Don't you wanna know who it is plus we'll be here to for you if things heat up."

"Maybe its from Hilary," Max suggested, then he felt an iron grip on his shoulder.

Turning round he saw Hilary who looked quite disgruntled. "I wouldn't stoop so low." she hissed loosening her grasp on him.

Hilary and Tyson dated for a while but decided that it would be best to remain as friends. She was on her way to do some shopping when she noticed them acting strangely. Rei started to explain everything to Hilary who burst into a fit of laughter and tears. Wiping her eyes she regained her composure.

"This sounds interesting, then what are we waiting for." Hillary said and made a chopping movement with her hand.

"Ok lets go," Tyon shouted and led the way.

* * *

I'm not going to give any clues as to who the secret admirer is so you'll just have to read the next chapter. Ok that's cruel I'll give u a lil hint; underneath it all that person isn't like everyone else. Don't worry its not an oc. :) 


	2. Beyond All Boundaries

**A/N:** Valentines seems a bit too commercialized at times, your partner shouldn'tgauge your love for themby the value of your present, don't forget the greatest gift of all is love.

* * *

The group decided to take the bus to Sparky's an all you can eat restaraunt. Tyson could so not wait to start eating and rushed through the doors like a hungry dog. The staff memeber told them that they were expecting them and showed them their table. When Tyson reached the food bar with his plate he felt likea kid in a candy store. 

"After this I would die a happy man," Tyson said his mouth watering.

"I thought the mobile phone was spoiling him but this has gone too far," Kai said sarcastically.

Tyson sat at one table gorging himself on the feast before him and that's the way it would be for the next two hours. He felt somewhat satiated after his fifth helping of dessert.

"Wowie this person has a lot of cash to splash," Max said surprisingly. "He's probably forgotten about the secret admirer who has been replaced with his first love food."

Hilary gave a small laugh, "Well at least we got a free meal."

"The person from that table asked me to give this to you this letter-" a female staff member said pointing to the left, she didn't get a chance to finish when Tyson immediately approached that person.

Tyson put a hand on their shoulder, the person turned round and he blurted out in a mouthful, "Wrou smemt mra dre lerra sfjla huh?"

Horrified the lady made a sound of disgust and left the table.

"The person who sat there before that lady sent you the letter," the staff's lady said gruffly. "And no I didn't get their name or see their face."

It was only then that Tyson realised that he was still holding the note, he unfolded the paper and began to read it,

_You taught me what true friendship is,you made me laugh, smile and feel like the luckiest person in the world. Over timemy feelings grew from those mutual ones to emotions that I never thought that I could possibly experience._

_There's a carnival in the park which will begin shortly I'll see you there. _

The kitchen staff were left with a lot of dishes and a mess to clean up. It was late afternoon when they arrived at the park which was very noisy and already crowded. They came across the games and side stalls, it was tempting not to have a go and some owners gave out a flower as a consolation prize. Kai stopped at a stall where you had to knock over all the heavy bottles.

"I'll win you that panda plushie," Kai said, and picked up the ball.

"You don't have-" Rei didn't even get a chance to finish off the sentence as Kai had already knocked over the bottles.

It soon turned into a competition on who could win the most toys which they ended up giving away all but one to kids who wanted them. An hour had passed and Tyson had not heard from his secret admirer.

"Hey lets go on the ferris wheel maybe we can get a better look and enjoy the view as well," Max suggested, the ride was one of his favorites. Tyson, Hillary and Max boarded a carriage and got seated safely, the wheel would spin slowly five times each turn.

"This is not my idea of romantic," Hillary said flatly. She sat in the middle between Max who was sleepy his head almost touching her shoulder and Tyson who couldn't stop wriggling around or fidgeting. The phone began to ring and Tyson checked the message which read;_ I'm standing near the merry go round_. He looked around and a person standing next to the ride who waved.

"Look over there guys," Tyson said loudly and pointed.

As soon as the ferris wheel stopped they made a dash towards the ride to see the person running into the trees. As they searched Tyson got separated for the group and began to wonder aimlessly.

"Tyson." someone said from behind him.

On hearing his name he turned around. "Zeo!" exclaimed Tyson.

The boy put a finger to his lips to silence him, before pulling him into a long passionate kiss.

Seeing the two the others huddled behind some bushes and watched for a minute.

"Who ever could of guessed that it would be him," Kenny said in bewilderment. "But I'm glad that it is."

"Ok guys lets leave them in peace." Hilary said quietly, dragging Kenny and Max away. Rei and Kai smiled at each other and followed suit.

Tyson gazed intohis aquamarine eyes, which sparkled with joy. Words weren't needed for touches and kisses that said everything. He didn't care about gender, appearance or whether Zeo was human or not, he would give up all the material possessions in the world just to spend one moment with him. They sat on the grass in each other's arms and watched as the fireworks lit up the dark sky in flashes of brilliant colour.

* * *

Actually I think the TysonxZeo coupling is alright too bad there aren't many fics about them. makes me wanna write more, lol. 


End file.
